Typically a vibratory angular rate sensor comprises drive and sense subsystems. The drive subsystem is driven into oscillation at the resonant frequency of the drive mode. The Coriolis force acts on the oscillating drive subsystem and generated force which is then transferred to the sense subsystem. Consequently, the sense subsystem moves at the drive frequency proportional to the input rate of rotation and that motion is typically sensed by an appropriate transducer.
There are various implementations of these types of sensors. Some sensors may have a plurality sense modes or a single sense mode. In other embodiments, the sense mode may match the drive mode or in another embodiment the sense mode and drive mode may be apart from each other. Vibratory angular velocity sensors have an active mass and a parasitic mass. The active mass is the mass participating in the generation of the Coriolis force while the parasitic mass does not contribute to the generation of the Coriolis force. However, the Coriolis force moves the parasitic mass, and therefore the sensitivity of the angular velocity sensor can be substantially increased if the parasitic mass is minimized.
Accordingly, what is desired is a system and method that addresses the above-identified issues. The system and method should be cost effective, easily implemented and adaptable to existing sensors.